


Hell And High Water

by Iverna



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iverna/pseuds/Iverna
Summary: Liam Jones is dead. He’s supposed to move on. He’s supposed to take the boat, and leave.But Liam has always had a mind of his own, and sometimes that mind makes connections he can’t stomach, and sometimes he can’t do what he’s supposed to do.(Canon divergence set during 5x15.)





	Hell And High Water

The last thing Liam Jones sees is his brother’s face, red-eyed and screwed up with pain and grief. The last thing he hears is his name, a raw, desperate sound from his brother’s lips. The last thing he feels is his brother’s hand grabbing his, holding on tight enough to hurt as their grasp slips.

He falls. There’s no peace, no sense of serenity as one might hope for in situations like this. There’s just a resigned acceptance, and a heavy weariness as the fight leaves him. After the life he’s lived, that’s probably as close to a happy ending as he could expect to get.

Killian is safe, or as safe as he can be, at least. His little brother lived a long life after he left him, and he’ll continue to live it. He’ll defeat Hades, and get out of here. He’ll be fine. He’ll be—

Remembering this moment. Liam knows it, even as he wishes it weren’t so. The look on Killian’s face is branded into his brain, and he knows that whatever torture awaits him, it can’t be worse than that. Than knowing that his brother has just lost him all over again, and he has again let him down.

_I’m sorry._

The fire engulfs him—

It doesn’t burn. It also seems to be getting brighter. He feels lighter, too, as though he’s been carrying something heavy and finally set it down.

The light becomes blinding, and he squeezes his eyes shut. When it seems to dim, he opens them again.

The first thing he sees is his brother. Killian is crouched on the outcropping of rock, right where Liam left him. The fire is gone. Instead, the sea is lapping at the shore... and at the rowboat in which Liam is now standing. Behind Killian, Silver’s men are watching, their expressions shocked but solemn. As Liam stares, Killian seems to realise that he’s there; he turns, eyes searching, grief turning to disbelief turning to hope.

That’s new, Liam thinks. Hope used to be a lot longer in coming to those features.

“Liam,” he breathes, his voice unsteady and his movements shaky as he gets to his feet. “You’re safe.”

“Yes,” Liam says, his own disbelief lingering. He was supposed to burn, wasn’t he? He should have burned.

The boat begins to move of its own accord, heading back to the shore. “I suppose this is the sacrifice I should have made long ago. Now I can finally depart.”

Killian is watching him, and Liam recognises the look on his face—resigned acceptance, weariness pressing down his shoulders. He nods, pressing his lips together like he always did when trying to be brave. And, gods, how many times had Liam told him to be brave? How many times had he had to be brave, to endure things that no child should ever have to endure?

“Then go,” Killian says.

He crouches down again, ordering the rest of the crew into the boat.

And then he gets up again, and turns away.

Liam’s heart gives a painful tug. “What about you, brother?”

Killian raises his chin. “My unfinished business isn’t done yet. Not until Emma and I have defeated Hades.”

Liam nods—and that’s when it hits him. He’s going to be leaving Killian behind. Not as a last resort, and not to avoid dragging him down into the fiery pit with him; of his own free will.

And Liam realises just where he is. The rowboat is swaying gently on the waves, unassuming and simple and suddenly unbearable. He’s standing in a goddamned _rowboat_ , preparing to leave his little brother behind.

Just like Brennan once did.

That’s the last Killian will see of him: in a damned rowboat, off to who knows where, leaving him behind to deal with everything on his own.

The knowledge that he’s no longer alone isn’t much comfort. Liam swore once, long ago, that he’d be nothing like his father. He’s already compromised on that, with that deal with Hades, though at least that was for Killian’s sake. This... this won’t be. Can’t be.

He can’t tell himself that it’s for the best. Not with Killian’s pleas still ringing in his ears. Not with the way his brother is looking at him, tears in his eyes.

Being brave.

And Liam _can’t_. Not like this. Not like _him_.

“Well, then,” Liam says. “Neither am I. Give me a hand up, will you?”

Killian’s eyes widen. “What?”

“I am _not_ ,” Liam growls, “taking this bloody thing and leaving you behind. I will not.”

Killian swallows, and that’s when Liam knows that he’s already noticed it, too. That he would have watched Liam go, remembering Brennan, grieving everything that was and is and might have been, and he would have said nothing. Because he wants the same for Liam as Liam wants for him: peace.

_Not like this._

Liam reaches out a hand. Killian takes it, and pulls him ashore. “Are you sure about this? It might be—”

“My only chance?” Liam finishes. “Aye. But if it looks like this, then I want no part of it.”

Killian nods, once. They watch the others leave, and Liam swears that he feels Brennan’s ghost leave with them.

“Right, then,” he says, clearing his throat. “I believe we have a villain to defeat. And,” he winces, “I have an apology to make to your fair lady.”

Killian laughs, though it’s close to crying. “Don’t worry. She’s rather good at forgiveness. And, Liam.” He turns, and Liam is struck for the first time how much Killian has grown since he last saw him. He’s no longer the kid he watched over, nor the teen he tried desperately to drag out of trouble, nor the fresh-faced lieutenant who worked so hard to prove himself. He’s a man fully grown, a man used to fighting for what he wants, and accustomed to winning.

Liam almost feels sorry for Hades.

“We _will_ find a way,” Killian says, in a hard tone. Not _being brave_ , Liam knows. No, this is Killian being Killian, determined and stubborn and never, ever giving up. His tone says that if a way doesn’t exist yet, he will make one.

And Liam knows that, one way or another, come hell or high water, he’ll succeed.

They’ll succeed. Together.


End file.
